infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Tirek Sunstar
Tirek Sunstar was an inhabitant of the Mega Pony Fused Loop, and an antagonist to the Loopers that experienced it. He is a merged version of the Equestria Loop's Tirek, the Mega Man Loop's Sunstar, and an example of the kind of nasty surprises that can pop up in fused Loops. Description Similar to his baseline counterpart, Tirek is a centaur, larger than any identified inhabitant of Equestria, including Princess Celestia. However, the resemblance is only physical. Tirek Sunstar is; as his latter name suggests; a living fusion reaction, having long thrown off his original physical form. Tirek is clad in mostly blue armor, including a face-concealing helmet. The only part of his face not concealed is his eyes. History Tirek Sunstar's general history is unknown, his first recorded appearance in his own Loop being his defeat of the Mad Queen Majesty, a reality warping pony who attempted to crush and subjugate all who refused to obey her. Exactly what circumstances prompted this fight are unknown, but Sunstar was the victor. In the aftermath, Tirek found Majesty's son Le Tor, and attempted to raise the foal as his own. The two clashed, however, given Les' progressive views towards race and class. Meanwhile, Tirek established himself as a ruler in Majesty's place, and began hunting and killing any creature he considered "demonic", becoming increasingly aggressive and insane in his self-righteousness. At some point during this time, he shed his original form, becoming like a living star. Eventually, Le Tor grew tired of Tirek's behavior, and formed The Magi, an order of numerous races from across Equus, including those of races Sunstar had attempted to slay. The group overthrew and imprisoned the mad Tirek. Tirek remained imprisoned for over ten thousand years, as the records of his deeds were long forgotten. His prison was eventually found by a group of Daring Do's villains led by Ahuizotl, who also carried the roles of the Megaverse's Stardroids, that believed the prison itself (a black orb decorated with an eye-like symbol known as Le Mu/Ra Moon) was an ancient artifact for bringing eternal darkness and hatched a plan to blot out the sky. At some point after Luna was cleansed of the Nightmare Force, they recruited Dr. Wily Plan to speed up their timetable. Unfortunately, due to the actions of Mega Mane and Mega Mare in foiling the group's schemes and shattering the prison, Sunstar was freed. He demanded the Loopers, and all others present, follow his will in "cleansing" the world of all he deemed unholy, only to be immediately rebuffed. The Loopers and their allies immediately attacked Sunstar, but even with their full range of magic and weaponry they were unable to do more than annoy the tyrant, until Dr Wily attacked with his Ra Devil. As the mad scientist and Sunstar briefly fought, Rock Light found a means of defeating Tirek. Utilising all the powers of the Robot Masters he had fought, Rock unleashed a rapid-fire barrage of attacks on Tirek, which successfully defeated the tyrant. At which point it transpired that in his death throes, Tirek's magic would release in a firestorm that would destroy the entire planet. Thinking quickly, the bearers of the Elements of Harmony attempted to 'invert' the items, which successfully banished Sunstar to the local sun, where his detonation had absolutely no effect. Abilities Tongues: Tirek has an innate understanding of any and all spoken languages Pyrokinesis: Tirek, as a living sun, has the ability to create and manipulate flames at will. These flames are strong enough even to hurt Alicorns, as evidenced by an Unawake Princess Luna losing an entire hoof from the act of punching him. Nigh-Invulnerability: Tirek Sunstar's armor is greatly enchanted so that it absorbs all but a uniform minimal of force from the energy of any attack thrown at it. This allows the tyrant to deflect a great many injuries inflicted on him, making him all but impervious to all attacks. This has been stated to be a direct reference to Sunstar in the game where all weapons that could harm him dealt only one unit of damage. Category:Characters Category:Nonlooper Category:Megaverse Category:Equestria